Razor
Domain History Don't have much history on the Domain. Hope it still helps. Razor fully goes by Razor 2.0Z on other sites, though for reasons he shortened it to a simple name. Excluding the space between the last letter of Razor and 2. He joined the Domain on June 13, 2009. Hasn’t been on for long, nor has he been active enough to the extent where he could play many familiar eyes. Putting that aside, sometime ago when he was joining some friendly like sites, it came to his apparent that he wanted to join sites that focused on brawl, so luckily, a member by the name of Crazy introduced him to the forums. Personal problems became a troublesome issue as well; he later knew that inactivity was an option. However, during the month that he was there, he did manage to get some brawls here and there. Unfortunately, they were just plain bad on his end. No matter whom he fought or how good that person was, he had a tendency to make so many errors that it usually cost him the match. No johns of course, it's plain truth. It was one reason why he left the Domain...Not because he wanted to become better but because he thought it was about time he called himself "good." Had his share of doubts too. The other reason for inactivity was College, it just had to interrupt. Dropped and picked up a few characters along the way. His main has and will always be Meta-Knight. Not because of the tier nonsense, its cause he said to himself Meta-Knight was going to become his main after watching the unveiling of the first Super Smash Bros. Brawl trailer. Plus, he’s a big fan of the Kirby series. Meta-Knight just so happens to be his favorite character. Arguably, Meta-Knight when on to become one of the best characters in many eyes. Of course he didn’t know this at that time, so it left him clueless. Razor hoped for Marth to make a return from Melee since he was his main on there. His secondaries consisted of Snake and Toon Link. Backups including Falco, Wolf, King DeeDeeDee, Luigi, and R.O.B. when he first joined the Domain. Now as he learned many moves and went through some tough rivals, it finally came to him on what he was missing. Won't come out to say but what he did say is that he’s dropped way too many of his backups as soon as he grew closer to calling himself good. His secondaries and backups now consist of only Snake, Ike, Marth, Pit and Toon Link. Ike and Marth were originally his starters as secondaries, but as you may have guessed, he dropped them. Razor thought he needed them again once he did come to his senses. Well, that's one thing he was certain on. All while thinking he’s been doing great on his characters maneuvers. Though, not enough to call himself good, and there’s some brawlers out there who will always give him trouble, barricading him a little longer from achieving his status, those are the offensive. He knew it was just a game, will always know that, but he thought putting up a fight instead of making mistakes all the time sounded great to him. Don’t get him wrong, although, he respects each and every brawler out there, knowing that person or not, he doubted himself too harshly to take almost anything as a fact…Despite that it doesn’t mean he became furious at losses. That kind of stuff is just not his style and will get him nowhere, including life. With that in mind Razor plans on having a good time in the future by going back into his competitive style and enter tournaments during his spare time. This has been Razor from the Domain. I'll update some more later. Real Life (Post about your real life, like other stuff you do offline, where you live, your real name, if you want to share that, etc) Facts (Post facts about yourself!) Category:Brawlers